Stay: Jalex oneshot
by Meet-My-Dedication
Summary: Alex had always been a bad drunk. And who was in charge of calming him down every time? Jack. - Jalex oneshot


**Stay**

"He's crying again."

"Drunk?"

"Yeah…"

Jack let out a sigh in response to what Zack told him. The guitarist could always handle Alex's insane drunken habits over the few years they'd gone drinking together, and was used to the constant calls for him to calm the lead singer down. The situations were always the same; they'd go to some bar in between cities on a rather normal night. Alex would always drink more than the rest of the band and crew. And eventually, after three or four generous helpings of alcohol, he'd be sent into a crying fit in a corner. At some point in the night, one of the guys would manage to find the brunet sobbing to anyone who would listen to his life's issues, all of which overwhelmed his thoughts the minute his intoxication level had risen a _considerable_ amount.

When they found him in that state, there was only one logical choice when they sought help sobering the rock star up: Jack Bassam Barakat.

Weaving through the crowds and clusters of people mingling together, the smell of alcohol wafting though the air, Jack attempted to locate his best friend. He made a mental note that it would be easier to spot the guitarist, what with the new locks of neon pink Alex had dyed into his hair.

After accidentally knocking into various people and politely rejecting some desperate college chicks who were attempting flirtatious conversation, Jack finally spotted Alex. He had to climb a few flights of stairs until he reached the roof entrance to do so, however.

Alex sat in the open door frame, his arms crossed over his knees and beer in his right hand. The cold wind flowing off the rooftop and into the open door ruffled the mixes of pink and brunet in the lead singer's hair. Jack took a moment to admire the silhouette of the older male gazing out into the Illinois skyline. When he noticed the reflective stream of tears down the rock star's cheek, Jack frowned. What was Alex so worried about this time, Jack wondered. At times like these, Alex would always find something to cry about. Be it a messed up chorus in a set they just preformed, the beer that Vinny had hoarded, or a prank the rest of the band pulled on him; if there was enough alcohol in him, Alexander William Gaskarth would cry about anything.

Then why did this time feel different?

Jack took a few steps up the stairs until he was at the second to top step, looking down at Alex. The lead singer made no move to indicate that he even realized Jack was above him, and when he continued to do so, Jack simply sat beside him, still not earning any reaction.

"Hey~," The raven-haired guitarist said in a sweet tone. "How's it going, buddy? Drink too much?"

"Shut up, Jack." Alex scowled at the mocking smirk on his friend's face. His voice was broken, not just by the slurs the alcohol produced, but by the tears that had almost dried on his face. Alex coughed, hoping to rid the uncomfortable lump from his throat. "I don't fucking need your help."

_That's new…_ Jack blinked in surprise. Why was Alex acting so against human contact? Usually, he'd cry just for the attention, just to get Jack to calm him down. The minute Jack paid any extra attention to him, Alex's crying would stop almost immediately, content only after his guitarist had shown that he cared. Now it was very different. Alex had deliberately disappeared from sight, as if he wanted nothing to do with Jack, let alone the rest of the band... What was making him act so differently from all the other times he'd cried while drunk?

"Aw, c'mon, 'Lex," Jack decided to see if a more lighthearted approach would cheer the alcohol out of him. He gave Alex's shoulder a little pat. "Everybody's waiting for you downstairs. So why don't we sober up and get down there… 'Kay?" Jack offered.

Alex continued to scowl and shook his head, fighting back more tears that had begun to form as he was reminded of the rest of his band relying on him. Jack sighed, leant back on the wall and turned to look at his best friend.

"Okay," His taunting voice melted away to a genuinely sympathetic tone. "What's on your mind, Alex?"

The singer took a deep breath in, letting the stubborn tears flow freely. "I… I miss Thomas."

Jack's large eyebrows raised; Alex hadn't talked about his brother in years. Whenever he even got around the subject, the guitarist's attitude would turn very somber and the atmosphere became thick. He wouldn't speak Thomas's name, it seemed that even saying his name would bring back the yelling, the fights, and the pain of losing him. Jack couldn't believe that Alex had even mentioned him.

"A-Alex…" Jack shifted nervously, unaccustomed to talking about such a serious subject with his best friend. "What… What brought this up?"

Alex thought for a moment, sniffling slightly before replying. "Matt's wedding."

Jack gave him a confused look. "…But that was… weeks ago… Besides, what does that have to—"

"It just got me thinking, okay?" Alex snapped. Jack shut his mouth, wanting to see where his emotionally unstable friend was going with this. "Got me thinking about… well, everything… I mean, Colussy's _married_… A-and… I just thought that…"

When the guitarist didn't continue for a few beats, Jack encouraged him. "Thought what?"

"I… thought that we're _adults._ All of us. Hell, some of our best friends from high school already have families. And then I thought about the… the band. And crew. Already, Matt is one step further away from us. It's like… now that he's married, what's next?"

"Well," Jack began tentatively. "He's not really _gone_, is he?" He attempted to assure Alex. "This is his job, and what he loves doing. So what if he's got a wife now? He's still here. I promise…" he put a supportive hand on the singer's shoulder.

"Yeah, but then what next?" Alex's tear-stained voice hardened. "After marriage, who knows? They could have a baby. And then he'd have to leave to take care of it. And before you know it, Rian and Cassadee will get married. And you're turning _twenty four _in a few days. _Twenty four!_ Little baby Jack is growing up. And we're all growing old. We can't live like this forever. We've all got to move on eventually. Colussy just started it all… We're all moving on, Jack… One by one, we'll all have to leave. And I couldn't handle it if… if someone _else_ left me." Alex fell into another crying fit and hid is face in his hands. "Everyone's leaving! T-Thomas… and Matt and Lisa! Who knows? Soon, you and Rian and Zack will have to leave. A-and if you leave me, I have no idea what the fuck I'll do!"

Jack quickly wrapped comforting arms around his best friend. "Hey," he shushed gently. "Hey, Alex… it's okay. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you. It's alright…"

Alex nuzzled his face in the nape of Jack's neck. "D-don't leave me, Jack." He whispered over and over into the guitarist's shoulder. "Don't you _dare_ fucking leave. Don't… don't…"

"Shh… It's okay. Alex, I'm staying. I'll stay for as long as you need me to. I promise." Jack kissed his head gently and stroked his hair slowly, attempting to wipe away Alex's worries with every stroke. "I'll stay."

Alex and Jack sat there, Alex's hands making their way from clutching Jack's shirt tightly at his chest to wrapping around his back, pulling him close and never wanting to let go. Jack continued to mutter soft and consoling words close to Alex's ear. Even after the brunet's tears had sputtered out, they continued to sit, holding and comforting and staying with each other. Eventually, they'd both reclined, Jack opening his skinny-jean-covered legs to allow Alex to lie against his chest. Alex closed his eyes, resting his ear against Jack's thin chest and hearing the taller male's heart beat.

There were several long, shaky breaths before Alex spoke again. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" The raven-haired male glanced down at his friend.

"Do you…" Alex started, unsure of exactly how to word it. "Do you promise… not to fall in love and run away with some blonde skank with big boobs?"

Jack gave a small laugh before going back to stroking Alex's hair. "How could I do that when I'm in love with you?"

Alex opened his eyes and looked up at his best friend, half-expecting him to be joking. "You mean that?"

"Yeah." Jack met Alex's smile with his own. Alex leant up and pressed his lips onto Jack's in thanks. Thanks for being by his side every step of their hectic and emotional journey. Jack smiled into the kiss and cupped Alex's unshaven cheek as the singer wrapped his hand behind Jack's neck.

In all honesty, Jack planned on never, _ever_ leaving Alex. They started this together, and no way in hell would they be apart when this whole rock star business ended, if it ever did. Even after that, Jack planned on spending the rest of his life with Alex. Because, not only was he his best friend, but Jack loved Alex more than anything in the world. Even more than _Home Alone_.

After a few moments of deepening the kiss, the two males broke away for air.

"Wow…" Alex muttered into Jack's neck. "And I thought you only acted gay for the cameras."

They both laughed, content with just lying there, until they heard footsteps.

"Jack?" Rian called as he scaled the stairway. "Alex? You guys up there?"

Jack let out a sigh, smiling wearily. "Yeah, Rian, we're here."

Rian had come into eyesight, his eyebrows rising slightly when he saw the position the two guitarists were in. He began to form a comment, but shook his head. "Uh, yeah. It's last call; we should probably head out."

"Right," Jack looked more tired than annoyed at the drummer as he stretched a hand behind his head. "Alex?" He glanced down at his…boyfriend, now?

"Yup… let's go…" The brunet sat up, stretching out his shoulders before standing.

Rian, now finished delivering the message, turned and quickly stepped down the stairs, taking the hint that his two friends would rather be alone.

"So," Alex took hold of Jack's hand and intertwined their fingers as soon as Rian was out of view. "Any ideas for your birthday party?" He smirked as they headed down the stairs.

"I was thinkin' Vegas." Jack returned the smile.

"Oh my god that would be awesome." The singer gushed as they reached the bottom step.

"And… What about bowling?" Jack stepped close to Alex, smile still lurking on his face.

Alex raised one very agile eyebrow. "_Bowling_?"

"Oh, yeah. Except, with one tiny alteration…" Jack leaned to Alex's ear and whispered. "We'd be bowling… completely naked."

"Well, that sounds… different…" A grin sprang to Alex's face. "Very… _reckless._" He hinted.

Jack laughed, pulling Alex closer by the waist. "Don't forget _brave._" He caught on.

Alex allowed Jack to rest his forehead on his own and let out a content sigh. "_Long live us…_"


End file.
